1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an adaptor device, and more particularly to an adaptor device for attaching to wrenches and for driving screw driver bits or other tool members.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Various kinds of typical adaptor devices have been developed and attached to ratchet wrenches, and comprise a socket engaging portion or an actuator for attaching to and for driving sockets, in order to drive fasteners or the like.
For example, U.S. Pat. No. 6,006,631 to Miner et al., and U.S. Pat. No. 6,257,096 to Ling disclose two of the typical adaptor devices for attaching to ratchet wrenches, and for driving sockets. However, the typical adaptor devices may not be used for engaging with and for driving screw driver bits.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,019,019 to Hobbs discloses other typical adaptor devices for attaching to simple wrenches, and for driving sockets. However, similarly, the typical adaptor devices may not be used for engaging with and for driving screw driver bits.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,601,476 to Hu discloses further typical adaptor devices for attaching to ratchet wrenches, and for driving sockets. However, similarly, the typical adaptor devices may not be used for engaging with and for driving screw driver bits.
The present invention mitigates and/or obviates the afore-described disadvantages of the conventional adaptor devices for wrenches.